Cat Instinct (Prinxiety)
by ChelleBug102
Summary: Virgil is like a cat in many ways. He hisses at people, he plays with the strings of his boots, he sits where no one else sits. What more does he do? Well, everything a cat does, he can do.
1. Prologue

_~Virgil's POV~_

I was sat on the couch on my phone, my legs crossed. Princey was next to me, sketching. Logan was on the other side of the couch, reading.

Patton popped up with something silver in his hand.

"Hey, kiddos and Logan! I found something in my room while I was cleaning. It's a laser pointer!" Patton said. My eyes widened and I tensed up.

_'D-did he say... l-laser pointer...?' _I thought. _'Don't turn it on!'_

"Cool! Does it still work?" Princey asked.

_'F you Princey... f you.'_

"It should. I haven't checked." Patton said and pointed the laser at the ground. The laser just HAD to be red and addicting.

_'Stay. Strong. Virgil! Cat instinct. Why? I can't take it...! The laser is just so mesmerizing!' _I groaned.

I forgot all about my worries. My eyes followed the laser. I put down my phone on the armrest.

_~Princey- I mean... Roman's POV~_

I looked at Logan. He was looking at Patton, a small smile on his lips.

_'He soooo likes Patton.' _I thought.

I looked at Virgil. He wasn't on his phone. He didn't look bored. His eyes flickered across the floor. He was following the path of the laser. Virgil looked... like he was in a trance.

I got up from the couch. Virgil didn't even flinch. I walked to Patton.

"Hey, padre, can I see the laser pointer?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." He handed me the laser. I took it quickly, as to not let Virgil out of his trance.

I pointed the laser on the couch cushion Virgil was sitting on. His hand batted it. I let the laser slide slowly down the couch and on the floor in front of him. Virgil pounced on it.

_'He's just like a cat!'_

Patton and Logan watched, intrigued. Patton was trying hard not to squeal.

I pointed the laser a foot to the left. Virgil followed it on his hands and knees. He put his hand on the red spot. I twirled the laser around him. He twirled around fast and batted the spot. I lined the laser across the floor and he followed it quickly. I was surprised. I haven't seen a person run on hands and knees that fast. He used his feet to run faster. He pounced at the spot.

I trailed the laser right to my feet. He followed it and batted the spot. I turned the laser off.

_~Virgil's POV~_

The laser disappeared. Wait, where did it go!?

I was too confused to notice that Roman was in front of me. A hand petted my hair. My worried senses were back. Cat mode was off. I was even more confused at why I was on the floor and not the couch. I looked up and saw Princey smiling down at me.

_'Oh... cat mode turned on. Oh f-'_

"That was surprising, Virgil. Where did that come from?" Princey asked.

"Instinct on turned cat. I mean- Cat Instinct turned on." I stuttered and face-palmed. My words get switched when I'm around Princey.

"What's 'Cat Instinct'?" Princey asked. I was about to answer, but Logan answered first.

"Cat Instinct is when a person has cat-like abilities. They may hiss at people, scratch stuff, sit where no one else sits, purring, playing with cat toys or string or laser pointers, etc." Logan snapped his fingers and a string appeared. I glared at him. He put the string in front of me and teased me with it.

"I will get you for this..." I growled. My Cat Instinct turned on. My hands swatted at the string. I tried to get it. Logan tossed it on me and I panicked when it was on my hair.

"Cats panic when something other than a hand is touching them," Logan explained.

I bit the string and used my hands to toss it off me. I tensed, backed away from the string and hissed at it. My Cat Instinct turned off. I was confused again. I looked at the others and then the string that was next to me.

"Oh, for the love of-!" I cut myself off. I sat on the floor and didn't move.

"However... I cannot explain HOW he has this instinct." Logan sighed.

"It's simple. I'm Anxiety." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. They looked confused. I sighed, frustrated. "It depends on the person. But, some people with Anxiety, like for people to pet them like they're an animal. Some people also hiss at others at mear frustration. Some people also scratch stuff when they get nervous. Mostly pillows. Some people sit on things that are not chairs and no one would sit. Like a counter, a shelf, a table, etc. Finally, some people get mesmerized easily by stuff a cat would play with. Like a laser pointer, and a string."

I finally got off the floor and dusted myself off. I pulled my jacket sleeves down to cover my hands so I got sweater paws.

"So... you're basically a cat?" Patton finally asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, technically."

Patton's eyes shined as he squealed slash screamed. He hugged me really tight and started petting my hair. Oh no... he's going to trigger my purring.

"D-dad... p-please let go. You're hugging me... too... tight!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry, kiddo." He let go of me. Finally...

"It's fine. Just don't play with my Cat Instinct a lot... it gets annoying." I said. They nodded.

I walked to the couch and picked up my phone and headphones. I sank out and into my room. I was about to play music when I heard someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and saw Princey. Strange... he doesn't normally knock on my door. Wait... is he blushing?

I will admit... he looks... somewhat handsome. I've had a crush on him for so long. I doubt he'll ever like me that way. I'm Anxiety. The bad guy, emo, dark, moody, sarcastic. The list can go on and on.

Princey looked at the ground. Then up at me. His face was so red.

"A-are you okay... Princey?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. Just fine! No problem here. C-can I talk to you f-for a moment?"

He's stuttering. He never stutters. He's usually so over-confident.

"S-sure, Princey. Come on in. I g-guess." I open the door wider and step to the side. I closed the door when Princey came in and sat on my desk chair.

_~Roman's POV~_

Why am I so nervous? I haven't been this nervous before. I'm acting like Logan when Patton walks into the room. I can sense his feelings from a mile away. Patton also likes Logan. If they would just confess their love for each other, everything would be better.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked at Virgil. He was sitting on his bed, looking at me. He looked away when he realized I was looking at him. His face faintly turned red. He is so adorable...

I cleared my throat. I took a deep breath, got up from the chair, and walked over to where he was. He got up off the bed.

I smiled down at him. His face got redder. I took his hand in mine. Even though he had a sweater paws, I could feel his hand. Gentle and soft. His eyes flickered down and to my face. Then he avoided looking at me straight (gay) in the eyes.

"Look at me, Virgil," I said, softly. Virgil stopped looking around. His eyes were looking at my chest. I held his chin to look up at me. "There. Now, I'm going to tell you something. But, you might hate me."

I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"I could not have... loved you so much after today," I said. Virgil's eyes widened.

"W-w-what...?"

"I mean... I thought I loved you so much before today. But, you proved me wrong with your Cat Instinct. I love you so much more."

Virgil's eyes looked like they were going to explode into tears. His eyes watered so much. My eyes widened.

"W-wait... did I say something wrong? Do you not like me that way? I could go-"

"S-shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. You complete m-moron... I love you too." He muttered. "I don't e-even care a-about consent!"

I was going to ask him what that meant. But, he ended up kissing me. Oh... that's what he meant. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like chocolate.

We pulled away when we needed oxygen. He looked at me, his face red. Pretty sure mine was too. He was actually smiling. I smiled too. He stopped smiling and started to look nervous. I frowned.

"Um... I don't know who is supposed to ask to be their boyfriend. So..." Virgil said.

"Oh! Either one of us. But mostly me. Will you be my boyfriend, Virgil?" I asked and held out a hand. He took it.

"Yes."

"Great! Can I call you something cute?" I asked.

"Sure?"

"Kitten!"

"W-what? Why t-that one?" Virgil stuttered.

"Because you remind me of a kitten. And you are the youngest and the smallest."

"F-fine. Also... another thing. C-can you... um... p-pet my hair?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course, kitten! Anything for you."

"Don't call me 'kitten' in front of the others."

"How about mi amore?" I asked.

"What does that mean?"

"My love in Spanish. It also translates to 'Love Me' in Italian. But that just sounds too needy."

"Stop saying what Logan would say, dork. Just pet me and cuddle me so I can fall asleep. Hopefully, have no nightmares."

"Okay, mi amore."


	2. Chapter 1

Thomas had got a pet fish. He didn't know of Virgil's cat instinct when he got it. However, here Virgil was, staring at the fish on the counter. He was also sitting on the counter just staring at the fish, who was looking back at him with beady eyes. Virgil had also gotten ears and a tail whenever he was too deep in his cat instinct.

"What are you doing, mi amore?" Roman chuckled.

"Fish..." Virgil muttered.

Roman laughed again and walked forward to Virgil. The fish moved and Virgil's eyes followed it. He put his hand over the bowl, but Roman pulled his hand back.

"No, you can't get the fish," Roman said.

"But I want it.~" Virgil whined.

"You can't have it. It'll make Thomas and Patton sad."

"But-"

Then Roman picked up Virgil by the waist. Virgil mewed as he was picked up.

Roman sunk down with Virgil in his arms. When they rose up, Roman carried Virgil to his room.

"Mew..." Virgil said quietly. Roman looked at him.

"Cutie," Roman said.

Roman got to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed it. He put down Virgil on the bed.

"Okay, time for your nap," Roman said and lied down next to him. Virgil snuggled close to him.

"Mew..." Virgil mewed.

Roman held him by the waist and Virgil closed his eyes. Roman kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, mi amore..."


	3. Chapter 2

Virgil's nap was over and he was back to being his normal self again. He was sitting in the common room on the couch.

He was on his phone when all of a sudden Facade appeared before him. Virgil jumped and dropped his phone.

"Hello, amore!" He greeted and summoned a black rose from his hat. Virgil made the rose wilt with his powers.

"You know I prefer purple roses," Virgil said.

"Yeah, yeah, but black suits you more than purple." Facade said.

"I've been told the opposite."

"You really need to have fun and let go a little."

"I know when to have fun," Virgil said. Facade grabbed Virgil by his wrist. Virgil winced. "Ow, Roman!"

Then Roman popped up and saw what was happening.

"Hey, let go of him!" Roman yelled and pushed Facade back.

"Oh well, at least I tried. See you soon, Virgil, my love." Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked once the smoke cleared.

"I'm fine... though he hurt my wrist." Virgil pulled his wrist up and let Roman look at it. There were scars on his wrist and it was red from where Facade grabbed him. Roman kissed the back of his wrist twice.

"There. How does that feel?"

"Better." Virgil smiled.

"Good, now let's watch something in my room, okay?"

"Okay..."


	4. Chapter 3

Virgil has had enough of Facade. He was always annoying Virgil and following him around.

"You know, following you is great because it's very good exercise." Facade panted as Virgil kept speed-walking away from him.

"Just leave me alone, Facade. I swear I'll call Roman." Virgil said. Then Facade teleported in front of Virgil. Virgil stopped. Their faces were inches apart.

"You wouldn't dare..." Facade smiled and lifted up Virgil's head with his index finger. Virgil felt uncomfortable and moved back, but Facade put his arm around Virgil's waist and pulled him closer.

"S-stop..." Virgil muttered.

"I don't think you want me to stop... I remind you of Roman, don't I?" Facade whispered in Virgil's ear.

Then Virgil felt a pinch of pain in his neck. Virgil's vision got blurrier and darker.

He fainted.

Roman walked to Virgil's room and knocked on his door.

No answer.

Roman knocked again. Still no answer.

Roman was getting worried...

"Virgil? Are you in there?" Roman asked. When there was no answer, he kicked in the door. He looked around, panicked. He didn't see anyone in the room. "Virgil? Where are you?"

He saw a paper on his bed. He walked over to it and read it.

_'If you want to see your precious Virgil ever again, bring me the crown and come to my castle._

_~Facade'_

Roman felt anger scorching through his veins. He tore the paper in half. He knew of one way to get through to Facade and that way was...

Deceit.


	5. Chapter 4

Roman angrily walked to the common room. He saw Deceit talking to his boyfriend.

"Deceit, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Roman yelled. Deceit looked panicked.

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." Roman pulled him up by his collar.

"Roman! What's the meaning of this?" Honesty asked.

"Your boyfriend here told Facade to take my kitten."

"You're what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Deceit said.

"He's telling the truth, just put him down!" Honesty yelled. Then Purity walked into the room and saw what was happening.

"Woah, woah, woah, Roman, what's wrong?" Purity asked. He pulled Roman away from Deceit.

"He told Facade to take Virgil!" Roman said.

"What? No, I didn't!" Deceit said.

"Well, whatever is going on, Facade took Virgil!"

"Do you have proof he did that?" Purity asked.

"Do I have proof? Of course, I have proof." Roman showed Purity the note that was left.

"Why does he want the crown?"

"He obviously wants to take my throne! Just because I'm the oldest and have the King's crown."

"Then why aren't you King Roman then?" Deceit asked. Roman opened his mouth then closed it once he realized he didn't know.

"I... have no idea," Roman muttered.

"Whatever, who cares about that? We have to save Virgil!" Honesty said.


	6. Chapter 5

Virgil was tied up to a chair and his feet were also tied to it. He was sitting next to Facade's throne in his castle. Facade was acting very... seductive to Virgil. Virgil felt uncomfortable as Facade flirted with him.

"You shine dark like the night sky." Facade said.

"Oh shut up already. Your flirting is pathetic." Virgil said. Facade got up and walked towards Virgil. He lifted up Virgil's head with his index finger.

"Say that about my flirting, but if you disobey me, there will be consequences, my sweet."

"Get away from me..." Virgil hissed.

"Your 'cat instinct' can't help you in situations like this, you know."

"If only I had my hands free, then I could scratch you."

"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you.~" Facade put his hand on Virgil's leg and it traveled up.

"S-stop..."

"I still don't think you want me to stop, now do you?" His hand went to Virgil's waist.

"Get away from me."

"No, I want to experience something."

"You pervert."

Before Facade had a chance to take off Virgil's jacket, the door burst open.

(Next chapter will be longer...)


	7. Chapter 6

"Get away from him!" Roman yelled with his sword in hand. Facade looked annoyed and turned back to him.

"Like you're gonna do anything." Facade smirked and snapped his fingers. Virgil teleported out of the chair and in front of Facade. Facade grabbed Virgil and held a knife against his throat.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Purity said.

"I would. Just give me the crown and I'll let your Virgil go."

"Facade, don't do this." Deceit said. "I know you don't want to do this, so please let Virgil go."

"No... I let too many things go... I want what I want and I'll let go."

Then Virgil noticed something.

"If you don't let me go, then you won't see how he feels..." Virgil muttered so that only Facade could hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Facade asked.

"False Confidence sure seems to like you, doesn't he?"

"What...?" Then Facade looked around and saw False standing there. "False...?"

"Love is stronger than anything, it's all around you, hoping that one day you'll see that love will be dominant, not power," Virgil said.

Facade thought for a moment. "You're right..."

He let Virgil go and Virgil collapsed on the ground. Facade took a few steps back. Roman ran over and checked on Virgil.

"Are you okay, mi amore?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded and purred when Roman pet him.

Facade walked over to False and began to talk to him.

"I'm fine, Roman." Virgil purred.

Everyone watched as Facade was talking to False with confidence. (See what I did there?)

"They would make a cute couple." Purity said.

"Maybe this time he won't follow me around wherever I go..." Virgil muttered and leaned on Roman's chest.

They laughed at that, making Facade and False look over, very confused as to what was going on.


	8. Chapter 7

In the end, Facade earned a lecture from Deceit and was let off with a warning.

Virgil was very tired and Roman offered to carry him.

"No, I'm fine," Virgil said while rubbing his eye. Then he felt Roman's arms sweep him off the ground. "Roman!"

"You said you were tired, so I'm gonna carry you. I can't risk anything with you..."

"Roman..."

When they got back to the mindscape, Virgil was sleeping in Roman's arms.

"Cutie..." Roman muttered and carried Virgil to his room.

He opened the door and put Virgil down on his bed. He pulled the covers over him and Virgil nuzzled into them.

"Sweet dreams, mi amore.~" Roman said and kissed his forehead.

He stayed in the room with Virgil just to make sure nothing happened to him. He couldn't risk another side kidnapping his kitten.

Then Virgil started to move around and fidget. Roman was alarmed.

'A nightmare?' Roman thought.

Then Virgil mewed and shape-shifted into an actual kitten. He woke with a fright and his small figure started shaking.

Roman scooped him up and held Virgil in his arms. He pet him slowly to help calm him down.

"It's okay, mi amore. I'm right here." Roman whispered.

Virgil looked up and mewed. He purred upon realizing it was Roman.

"Mew!" He mewed and nuzzled into him. Roman smiled and put him on the bed.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to turn back now?" Roman asked.

Virgil stayed silent, then started to freak out.

"Woah, woah, easy Virgil. What's wrong? Can't you turn back?"

Virgil shook his head.

"What do you mean? I can't speak kitten. No one here can! I don't think..."

Then Virgil hopped off of the bed and ran up to the door. He scratched the door, signaling Roman to let him out.

"Okay, okay. Here." Roman opened the door and Virgil bolted out of the room. Roman followed him all the way to the dark side of the mindscape.


	9. Chapter 8

While they were running, they alarmed Patton and Logan. They stopped what they were doing and ran after them

"Why... are we running?" Patton breathed.

"I have no idea," Logan said.

They got to the dark side and Virgil ran up to a door. He scratched on it and waited.

The door opened, revealing Deceit.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Deceit asked.

"We were following him." Roman pointed down to Virgil. Deceit looked down at him.

"Did something happen?" Deceit asked Virgil. Virgil nodded. "Okay, come in."

Inside, Honesty was sitting on the bed.

"Honesty? Why are you here?" Roman asked.

"We were talking about something."

Everyone looked at him.

"What? We were!"

"Anyways, Virgil, tell me what happened." Deceit said.

"Mew!" Virgil sounded. Patton covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Logan handed him his medicine.

"Thanks..." Patton sniffed and summoned a glass of water.

"Mew!" Virgil said again.

"What's he saying?" Roman asked.

"It seems that someone cursed him..." Deceit muttered.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 9

"Wha- how!?" Roman exclaimed.

"I don't know. You have to ask the last person Virgil was with." Deceit shrugged and sat down next to Honesty. "Which would be Facade."

"Ugh, and where would we find him?" Roman asked.

"I saw him in the hallway flirting with False Confidence. He might still be there." Deceit intertwined his fingers with Honesty's.

"Okay, thanks for the info," Patton said.

"No problem..." Deceit muttered.

Virgil was the first one out of the room, followed by the others. He saw Facade talking to False out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned the corner.

"Facade! You better have a good reason for cursing my kitten." Roman said. Facade looked confused, then he looked down at Virgil.

"Pfft- hahaha!" He laughed. "Oh my gosh, Virgil, aren't you just adorable? Hahaha!"

"So it was you who cursed him?" Roman said.

"Or... it could've been one of my maids disguised as a dragonwitch." Facade crossed his arms.

"That's very specific," Logan said.

"Because I saw one of my maids turn into a dragonwitch."

"Oh... wait, and you didn't tell us!?" Roman exclaimed.

"You guys were gone when that happened. And when I was going to tell you... something distracted me." He looked at False. "Or someone."

"D-don't drag me into this," False said.

As they were chatting, Virgil saw something past them. A figure peeking around the corner. The weird thing was is that it was a girl.

_'The only girls here are dragonwitches.'_ Virgil thought.

So he took off running, ignoring the calls of everyone else. The figure ran away. Virgil didn't give up though. He turned the corner and saw the figure in clear view. Blonde hair, black cloak, red necklace. All dragonwitches have red necklaces.

Then the figure disappeared from sight. Virgil skidded to a halt and looked around. Her scent was still there, but she wasn't actually there.

_'Where did she go!?'_ Virgil growled. Then he felt like he was picked up. He noticed that the others were right behind him.

"What happened, Virgil?" Roman asked, softly.

Virgil just mewed sadly.

"Whatever it was, it got him sad," Patton said.

"Mew..." Virgil said quietly.

He almost had her... but she disappeared before he got to her.


	11. Chapter 10

_~The next day~_

Virgil was laying on Roman's lap. They were both in the common room, trying to ignore the fact that Virgil was cursed. Virgil was sleeping and Roman was calmly petting him.

_'He hasn't said a thing since yesterday...' _Roman thought. _'I'm worried... perhaps, I should get Deceit to help.'_

So he grabbed his phone and went to the contacts list. He scrolled to Deceit's name and tapped it.

R: Deceit, I need your help

D: Why?

R: Virgil hasn't spoken since yesterday, I'm worried.

D: Fine... where are you?

R: Common room

D: Got it.

A few minutes later, Deceit walked into the common room.

"What's wrong with him?" Deceit asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Roman said. Then he gently shook Virgil. "Wake up, mi amore."

Virgil opened his eyes and stretched. He looked up at Roman and then his eyes wandered over to Deceit.

"So, Virgil, Roman told me you haven't spoken since yesterday... why's that?" Deceit asked.

"Mew..." Virgil said. "Meow."

"You what? Why didn't you say anything?"

"What's he saying?" Roman asked.

"He saw a dragonwitch yesterday, that's why he ran away."

"What?" Roman looked at Virgil. Virgil looked down, disappointedly.

"But she got away before he had a chance to get her." Deceit said.

"Mew..." Virgil mewed.

"Don't apologize, Virgil, you couldn't reach her, so what? You tried."

Virgil mewed again. Roman sighed.

"It's okay, kitten, I still love you, you know," Roman said.

Virgil didn't say anything. He just layed there. Roman and Deceit looked at each other, worriedly.

"Virgil?"

Virgil then suddenly got up and hopped off Roman's lap. He ran out of the common room.

"Virgil!" Roman and Deceit yelled after him.


	12. Chapter 11

Virgil ran to the imagination. He stopped at the door. He couldn't open it by himself, so he just sat there, staring up at the door. He heard hurried footsteps.

"Virgil... there you are," Roman said and walked towards him.

"Mew." Virgil mewed silently.

"What is it?" Roman asked Deceit.

"Virgil wants to return to normal." Deceit said.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment, Deceit?"

"Sure." Deceit nodded and walked off.

Roman sighed. "Virgil, don't run off like that ever again. I get worried..."

Virgil nodded and looked down. Roman sat down beside Virgil.

"It's okay, mi amore... I'll find a way to return you back to normal." Roman pet Virgil with his hand. "I promise..."

"Mew." Virgil mewed and purred.

"I found a piece of your beloved's hair, your majesty." The girl said and bowed down to the Duke.

"Excellent, now all I need is my grand entrance..." The Duke stood up from his throne and walked down a hall. He walked up to a door and unlocked it with the key that was in his pocket. He went inside and looked at the mace in its case.

He went up to it and snapped his fingers. The case disappeared and the Duke grabbed the mace with his bare hands. He held it and smirked.

"No one messes with the Duke..." He whispered. "No one messes with Remus, who will take what once was his. Muahahaha!"


	13. Chapter 12: The Duke

Roman and Virgil were in the kitchen when Virgil felt something was off. He looked around and sniffed the air.

_'Something's off...' _He thought to himself. He looked over at Roman. Roman was busy with something and had his back turned. Virgil padded out of the kitchen and looked around.

Then he felt something whip behind him. He turned just in time to see a pair of hands grabbing him. He tried to call out to Roman, but the person covered Virgil's mouth and sunk down.

Roman turned around and noticed Virgil was gone.

"Virgil?" Roman said as he looked around. "Kitten? Where did you go?"

No response.

Roman panicked and walked out of the kitchen. He looked around but didn't see anything.

"Hello, brother." A voice said. Roman turned and then something hit his head harshly, knocking him out.

Remus laughed a bit and put one foot on Roman's back.

"Now _that's_ how you make a grand entrance..." Remus smirked.

The girl placed Virgil on a pedestal. Virgil hissed at her as the girl used her magic to cast a barrier so Virgil couldn't escape.

"Down, kitty. You might get hurt." She smirked. Virgil growled, then he saw Remus appear, dragging his boyfriend by the arm.

_'Roman!'_ Virgil panicked as he looked at the barrier he was in. "Mew..."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't hurt him. At least... not yet."

Virgil looked at Remus as he set Roman in a chair. Remus cuffed his wrists and ankles to the chair. Virgil mewed quietly.

His boyfriend was unconscious and Virgil couldn't do anything about it. He touched the barrier and felt a shocking sensation flow through his body. He yelped and back away from it.

"Be careful, kitty. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." The girl smirked.

_'Just who the heck is she?'_ Virgil thought. The girl looked at him.

"My name is Circe." She said. Virgil's eyes widened.

_'How did she...?'_

"I know what anything and anyone is thinking," Circe said. "You're no different."

"Circe, stop talking and get the cage," Remus said.

"On it, your majesty." Circe disappeared and then reappeared with a human-sized cage. She opened the cage door and turned off the barrier. She grabbed Virgil before he could escape and then placed him inside the cage. She closed and locked it. Remus walked over and looked at Virgil. Virgil was looking down.

"Lift the curse," Remus told Circe. Circe nodded and lifted her hands, she waved them and Virgil was back to his human self. Virgil looked at his hands and up at Remus.

"Let Roman go," Virgil said.

"Not a chance, mi querido."

Virgil stood up and clutched the bars of the cage.

"I said to let. Him. Go." Virgil glared at Remus, but Remus smirked and pulled something out.

"Bad idea." Remus tsked and pressed a button. The bars sent an electric shock all throughout Virgil's body, making Virgil push away from them. Virgil held his hands as they both got burned from the electricity. Virgil groaned in pain and his eyes watered.

"Remus, leave Virgil out of it!" A voice yelled. The other three looked over and saw Roman wide awake and struggling to get out of the chair.

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Roman. I need him for my plan."

"What plan?" Roman asked.

"None of your business." Remus waved his hand.

Then a ninja star flew past Remus' head.

"I think it is!"


	14. Chapter 13: Saviors

Remus whipped around and looked at the person who threw the ninja star.

Patton, Logan, and Deceit were all standing there. Patton had his left hand up with two other ninja stars in his right hand. Remus crossed his arms.

"Well, well, well... how did you guys get here?" Remus asked.

"Doesn't matter, just let go of them." Patton glared at Remus.

"Not a chance." Remus grinned.

"Then you leave us no choice..." Patton muttered and summoned his shurikens and throwing knives.

Remus smirked as he snapped his fingers and Virgil disappeared out of the cage and reappeared in Remus' arms. Remus summoned a knife and pulled it up to Virgil's throat.

"Why does everyone threaten to kill Virgil...?" Patton muttered. "I feel like this fanfiction is going nowhere..."

"Put him down!" Yelled a voice. Remus turned and saw Roman who was awake and released from the chair.

"How did you-!?" Remus yelled. He then saw Honesty hanging out next to the chair.

Roman unsheathed his sword. "Like I said before. Let him go."

"Not until you give me the crown!" Remus said.

"Why do you want it?"

"Because I want power, that's why-"

"Do you honestly think you deserve it!?" Roman shouted, making everyone stop.

"What...?" Remus muttered.

"A true king has to be dedicated to his kingdom. He has to rule with loyalty, generosity, kindness, and honesty." Roman's voice wavered a bit. "You don't have any of those qualities to rule."

Remus was silent. He had no idea what to say.

"If you don't stop now... what will Rebel think of you?" Roman asked.

Remus' eyes widened. "Mark..."

He looked at Virgil and released him. Virgil collapsed to the floor. Remus stepped back, letting Roman hug his lover.

"Why did you-!?" Circe got cut off.

"Shut up," Remus said. "Your services are no longer of use, Circe. Go back to where you came from."

Circe furrowed her eyebrows. "This won't be the last you'll see of me..."

She disappeared. Remus looked on at the couple who were still embracing.

_'So... I didn't get the crown. But, at least I got something better.'_ Remus thought.

_Remus apologized to Purity, the Light Side Leader, for causing trouble. He was let off with a warning but still had to clean the Core Sides' rooms for a week._

_Remus had also confessed his love to Marcus, also known as Rebel. Rebel accepted his love and they became boyfriends._

_Roman was proud of Remus for not giving in to the power. Remus was also proud that his brother had gotten the opportunity to become King of the Imagination._

_His coronation was just a week away..._

(One more chapter and I'll end this book. It's been one hell of a journey...)


	15. Chapter 14: Coronation Finale

It was the day of Roman's Coronation. He was finally going to be King Roman. The Neutral Side leader was standing in between the Light Side and Dark Side leader. He had the King's crown in his hands. The Core Sides, as well as Deceit and Remus, were standing on the sides of the stairs.

Synn, the Dark Side leader, looked at his watch. The other leaders glared at him, knowing he was bored. Corruption just rolled his eyes.

That's when the music played and the doors opened, revealing Roman in a different variation of his regular outfit. (The variation that was in 'Don't Make Me' by Malinda Kathleen Reese and Thomas Sanders)

Roman walked up the stairs. Patton was already crying a bit. Logan put an arm around his waist. Virgil was nearly crying as well. Roman saw Virgil and smiled at him. Roman got to the top and Neo began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion." Neo started. "The coronation of Prince Roman Creativity Sanders. Prince Roman has proven his worth of being King over the years ever since he was created. He has proven that he can be loyal, kind, generous, and honest. All the things that a true King needs to show. Roman, do you promise to keep your kingdom safe and to care for everyone in it?"

"I do," Roman said.

Neo smiled. "Then, without further ado, I now announce you as King Roman of the Imagination!"

Neo placed the King's crown on Roman's head. Everyone stood up and clapped as Roman turned to the crowd.

Once the clapping died down, Roman spoke up.

"When I was first created, I was very egotistical of myself that I didn't care about others, but a few people showed me that there is so much more than looks and talent. I want to thank them, one by one." Roman said and turned to Logan first. "Logan, you make me so angry and pissed off. But you have shown me something that no one else has... you are intelligent, logical, serious, and you barely show any emotion. But I bet that someone has shown you _something_, am I right?"

When Roman said the last sentence, Logan blushed hard. Patton giggled and hugged Logan. Roman turned to Patton.

"Patton, you are caring, kind, sweet, and a ball of sunshine. You are so emotional and when you're with Logan, you balance each other out. Logan doesn't know how feelings work, so you help him whenever you can. I've always seen the way you two look at each other. I can sense your feelings a mile away. You two deserve each other. Patton, don't ever stop being the caretaker."

Patton was nearly in tears again. Roman turned to Deceit.

"Deceit, you have made such a difference ever since you first showed up in a video. Outside of the videos, you've been more sympathetic and helpful. I bet someone has been showing you a thing or two. I hope Honesty doesn't stop teaching you what you need to know about being helpful."

Deceit's eyes widened a bit. He smiled and nodded. Roman turned to Remus.

"Brother, how I hate you so. You have made everyone feel uncomfortable mostly because you have a very dirty mind, but you have made a difference. You didn't let power take over you. You wanted the King's crown because of power, but you didn't give in to the power because of a particular someone, isn't that right?"

Remus blushed a bit and nodded. Roman smiled and turned to Virgil.

"Lastly, Virgil. You have shown me a lot that there is to the world. You have made me feel something that I didn't feel before no matter how much I talked about it. And that is Love. I love you so much and you've made me so happy. Can you come here?"

"Oh, uh... sure," Virgil muttered and walked to in front of Roman.

"I know we've been dating for like... a year, but every Pri- I mean, King... needs someone to rule with. I want you to be that someone." Roman said.

"Ro-Roman...?" Virgil whispered. Roman smiled and got down on one knee, making Virgil take a step back. Roman took something out of his pocket. It was a dark red box. Roman opened it and a purple and silver ring was inside.

"I only have one question for you, Virgil. Will you marry me?"

Virgil was silent. He had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I-I..." Virgil stuttered. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Roman grinned and stood up. He slid the ring on Virgil's finger and they shared a kiss. Everyone cheered for them, especially Patton.

It was a happy ending for sure. _*Cough*Thebesthappyendinginallofmyfanfics*Cough*_

But...

Whatever _did_ happen with Circe...?


	16. Author's Note: Thank You!

Hello!

This is an Author's Note from me, the author, of this book!

I just wanted to let you all know that it was a blast making and writing this book. It's turned out to be one of my favorite books out of my 65 other Sanders Sides books.

Just think of this ending like a late Christmas present, even if some of you don't celebrate. Everyone deserves presents once in a while.

This story started out as just a oneshot in my Prinxiety Oneshots book. I asked if some of you would like to see it as a book, everyone said yes, so I delivered.

Thank you all so much. This book means a lot to me. As of December 26th, 2019... it nearly has 6k reads and 250 votes as well as about 70 comments.

The votes and comments part aren't that much... but at least it's something.

I hope everyone has a great New Year! 2020 is just around the corner, it may be better, it may be worse...

Who knows?

And as always, I hope you guys have a great day.

Now onto the sequel!

It'll be called Dog Instinct!


End file.
